Dantes' Underworld
by Stacey Dawe
Summary: The Count Of Monte Cristo is in the Underworld seeking redemption, as is King Arthur. King Arthur invites Edmund to help him get past temptations on the way to collect the mythical Golden Fleece, to help people in the Underworld. Attempts are made to thwart them by the villainous duo of Cruella De Vil and Hansel. warning: some mildly sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Underbrooke, WItchie's Diner**

Hansel came in with a baseball bat and shouted "let's wreak some havoc", then hit the light fixture, shattering it. Cruella came in behind him.

"Ah look" she said, giving the crowd an evil look "the vermin continue to gather in convenient clumps for us to torment"

Hansel smiled at her. Cruella began throwing a bunch of ninja stars at the patrons, who started scurrying to avoid them. Since they were already dead, it couldn't seriously hurt them, but it was still irritating. Hansel began going around trying to whack people with the bat.

"Such wusses!" He shouted to Cruella "maybe their unfinished business is to get some gumption!"

He hit a table hard. Then he smashed a light fixture. The blind witch sighed. This was bad for business but she was getting used to the routine now. Cruella was more subtle before Hansel came along. They were mutually bad influences on each other. Soon Edmund, the Count Of Monte Cristo came in with his trusty sword.

"Leave these people alone" he said heroically.

"Oh boo!" Said Cruella "you come in to spoil the fun faster every time"

"I take pride in it" said Edmund.

Edmund tried to use his sword to knock Hansel's bat out of his hand and the two men duelled.

"Go gummy bear!" Cruella cheered "bash his face in!"

Hansel aimed his bat decisively at Edmund's face, but Edmund jabbed Hansel right in the wrist. Making Hansel drop the bat on his toe.

Rapunzel Tremaine walked in, wearing a sheriff badge, holding a frying pan for a weapon.

"Alright" she said dully "time to break this up. You two, scoot".

Cruella and Hansel got ready to leave. Cruella stuck her tongue at Rapunzel.

"Why don't you keep these villains locked up?" Edmund asked Rapunzel, as Cruella and Hansel left.

"King Arthur won't let me" she said "says it would be too cruel".

"Someone's gotta teach them a lesson" said Edmund.

"Well, why aren't you sheriff?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Cause I'd rather be a vigilante" said Edmund coolly.

"Speaking of Arthur" Rapunzel said "he asked if you would come see him in his throne room".

"What for?" Asked Edmund.

"He didn't say" answered Rapunzel "I think it's about some sort of quest.

**King Arthur's Throne Room**

King Arthur was in his throne, sipping red wine. Edmund walks towards him.

"The Count Of Monte Cristo!" Arthur exclaimed with a smile.

He put his drink aside and stood up so he was face to face with Edmund.

"Just the man I wanted to see" Arthur said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked Edmund.

"A quest" said Arthur "as you know, I helped defeat Hades. Zeus rewarded me with partial godlike powers, and bit by bit I've been undoing Hades evil deeds and repairing this broken kingdom. Fixed the phone booths, limited access to the river of lost souls so people aren't falling in, helped people resolve their unfinished business. Now I have discovered an artefact that will do more. It will help heal people's emotional and mental ailments in order to help them move on from this world. It is called the golden fleece", he showed Edmund a picture of it.

"Sounds nice" said Edmund "will it be difficult to obtain?"

"I have been doing research" said Arthur "it is in a faraway part of the Underoworld. It will take days to get to and the path is wrought with obstacles, but it will be worth it. I never go on a quest without backup, you are just the kind of hero I need to come with me on this quest".

"Why me?" Asked Edmund.

"You have the qualities of a knight" replied Arthur "you fight for people, have a moral sense, and are courageous".

"Perhaps we should do something about Cruella and Hansel, before we go?" Edmund asked.

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Arthur.

"If you'd let me dip my sword in the river of lost souls, I could take them out for good." Edmund said darkly.

"No" Arthur said firmly "I closed off easy access to that because I don't want that fate for anybody, not even them".

"You had no problem executing people during your reign in Camelot" Edmund said accusingly.

Arthur looked startled, like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Mordred and other former knights of yours talk" Edmund explained.

"That was when I was alive" said Arthur "when I foolishly and selfishly quested for power above all else. Now I am a changed man, trying to do what is best for the people down here. Besides, there is a difference between killing, and sentencing to eternal torture".

There was a tense pause. Edmund was never sure if he could trust Arthur. He knew Arthur was a cruel man in life and now he was expected to see him as a just ruler, repairing a broken kingdom. HE wondered if Arthur secretly had an evil ulterior motive with questing for the golden fleece. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to go along and keep an eye on Arthur.

"How soon do we begin our quest" Edmund asked.

Arthur smiled and answered "just as soon as we get more information about the obstacles we are facing. Lady Tremaine has been doing her own research. We shall go see her now".

**A Long Time Ago In The Realm Dumas Wrote About**

Edmund, before he was known as The Count Of Monte Cristo, was led in handcuffs to the office of the prosecutor. When he saw who it was, he was cheerful.

"Villefort!" He exclaimed "I'm glad you're the one handling this case. Surely you know I was arrested by mistake. It was all a setup by the baron, after he burned down my home, stole my money, and did God knows what with my fiancee. I know you will deliver justice. You will put it all right".

Villefort looked at Edmund, with a look almost like he had never seen him before.

"You do know I am innocent, right?" Asked Edmund, slightly deflated "I would never be a part of treason against my country".

"Edmund, my dear friend" Villefort said "things are more complicated than you know. You might be innocent, but if you go free, there are some people who will expose some things about me that I cannot let out. I'm sorry brother. I hope you understand".

Edmund was helpless as his supposed friend had him dragged away to prison. Villefort looked away.

**Underbrooke Sheriff's Station**

King Arthur, Edmund, and Rapunzel were looking at a map of the Underworld.

"The most challenging thing for you to get around will be Tartarus" Rapunzel told them "it is a prison that sucks in and traps the souls of some of the worst people. There is a section reserved for witches from Gothel's coven. I died in place of my daughter Drizella, since she was part of the coven I almost got sucked in. When the magic realized I wasn't her, it spat me back out. That's why I'm down here, searching for a way to break the magic before my Drizella ends up trapped there. I will stay down here as long as it takes, even after she dies if I have to".

Arthur and Edmund both respected this nobility and commitment.

"A very noble pursuit indeed" Arthur commended. Edmund nodded in agreement.

"What else do we have to get past?" Edmund asked.

"Aeetes" Rapunzel answered "the protector of the Golden Fleece. He will have three tests of character for you. So, a former evil king and revenge-seeker will have to be their best selves".

She sounded sceptical. She was a former villain herself so wasn't in much place to judge but still she had a point.

"We will bring only our noblest qualities with us" Arthur said confidently.

Rapunzel still looked sceptical "well" she said "we best hope you have pure intentions. Before you even get near Tartarus, you will be faced with a sea of temptations, sirens that will take the form of your loved ones, riches, and whatever you crave most".

Edmund was nervous. He looked at Arthur and saw the king looking strangely content and confident.

**Sea of Temptations**

Arthur and Edmund were sailing in a stormy sea in the Underworld. The ship was thrown around a lot. Voices of sirens were trying to tempt the men to their island. Arthur was entranced.

"Bring the ship this way!" He commanded.

Edmund was tempted as well by the call of the sirens, he almost went towards it as Arthur commanded. However, he quickly snapped out of it.

"No" he said "we have to resist, we'll go to the other island, just over there, to replenish".

Arthur tried to take the wheel from Edmund. Like a good comrade, Edmund slapped Arthur. Arthur came to his senses and the men went to the other island. But the temptation wouldn't stop there.

"Thank-you, my comrade" Arthur said "that was surprisingly easy"

"Too easy" Edmund said, suspiciously "there must be something bigger coming. That was a decoy to get us to let our guards down"

"Relax, my dear Edmund" said Arthur "I have godlike powers. We'll be fine. You keep a lookout while I gather some food for the next leg of our journey".

Edmund wasn't very reassured. Gods had been known to fall to temptation as much as anybody. As Arthur disappeared into the woods, Edmund suddenly bumped into someone else. A hunched over old man with a long white beard. Edmund struggled to recognize him for a moment, then remembered; it was his old mentor Abee Faria. They had met in prison and Faria taught Edmund all he knew about philosophy, science, and the arts. He also helped Edmund escape prison but died before they made it out. Faria had passed along his tressure, hidden at Isla Monte Cristo, to Edmund. Edmund was delighted to see his old friend, but wondered what he was doing here in the underworld.

"It's great to see you, old friend!" Edmund exclaimed, embracing his old mentor. Then he took a step back.

"What has brought you to this place?" Edmund asked, sadly but formally.

"It's you" Abee said sternly "I taught you everything I know, gave you my fortune in hopes you would do good works…"

"I did" argued Edmund "once I left our old realm, what was left of our fortune went to the orphanages and shelters".

"Yes" acknowledged Abee "but first you used some of it to seek revenge, and I fear that pursuit is still in your heart".

"I am here to redeem myself" Edmund said defensively "I haven't gone looking for any of the people who ruined my life since I've been down here. I am trying to help people".

"You may run from it" Abee replied "but you cannot hide. Out here in the sea of temptations, and the rest of your way to your destination, you will remember that what you want most is still your revenge. I'm here to try and make sure that you do not give in".

"I was right?" Asked Edmund "more temptation is to come for Arthur and I?"

"I taught you well" answered Abee "by the time Arthur comes out of those woods, he will have faced a new temptation. The sirens that will take on the forms of your loved ones, Guinevere and Mercedes, are still ahead. Do. Not. Fall. For. Them. Mercedes isn't here, she moved on to a better place ages ago, and Arthur's wife is still among the living. After that your souls will be read and you will face greater temptation than you know. Stay focused, get the fleece, helping the people of the Underworld is more important than anything else".

"Can I trust Arthur?" Edmund asked.

"I am not sure" Abee said "I guess we soon shall see how resolute he is in his chosen duty to the people of this place".

Just then, Edmund heard a rustling from the trees. Arthur had returned with supplies. Edmund turned his head back to look at Abee again and saw he had suddenly vanished.

**A Long Time Ago In The Realm Dumas Wrote About **

Edmund now lived in an extravagant castle. He had escaped from prison, found his mentor's fortune on Isle Monte Cristo, and now was using clever investments to build his fortune. He was a charitable man, but his main focus was on plotting revenge against the people who had ruined his life. He had been secretly working to uncover what secrets Villefort didn't want exposed, what drove him to put men he knew to be innocent in prison. As the count stood by a large window, staring, one of his servants entered with an envelope.

"As you requested, Count" the servant said, handing Edmund the envelope "from your informants"

Edmund opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

"Thank you" he said "Now I may just have enough information to expose Villefort for what he is. A corrupt, treacherous, unjust man that need be stripped of his power".

He gave the servant a couple of gold coins and sent him on his way.

**Hansel's Underbrooke Garage**

Cruella and Hansel were in a garage where Hansel loudly played his drums while Cruella watched and bopped her head to the tune. Hansel was not wearing sleeves. Cruella was turned on by the muscular rockstar look. Once he finished a song she applauded and then sat on his lap.

"Marvellous show, darling" she said "simply marvellous". Then she began caressing his face.

"You should have seen the time Henry and I saved the villagers from the blind witch by driving her crazy with noise" said Hansel.

"I bet that mongrel of a boy wouldn't use his authour powers to make it a smidge louder" Cruella sneered.

"Henry was a little bitch about using those authour powers" Hansel recalled "'Henry!' I'd call 'if you could write us finding a few coppers we could afford the nicer inn. You only live once, bro'" Hansel then began to speak in a mocking voice "'no' he'd whine 'my powers are only to be used sparingly, nobody should have this power if they're gonna use it for petty gain'" then he exclaimed in his normal voice "what a killjoy!"

"ooh those softhearted heroes!' Cruella sneered "Isaac was a much more fun authour, want a necklace? Here, let me conjure up some earrings with that".

"I don't need to hear about your other boyfriends" Hansel grumpily moaned.

"Ooh" said Cruella, pressing Hansel's cheeks together "is daddy jealous?"

"Me? No!" He replied sarcastically. Hitting the symbol on his drum-set he growled "If I have to hear about Jimmy and his chiselled chin ONE more time!"

"Oh, baby, you have a sexiness those other men don't" Cruella reassured him.

He turned away from her for a moment but then turned to kiss her. They made out for a moment but then their phones started buzzing. They checked their texts. It was the blind witch informing them that there were rumours of Arthur and Edmund on a quest for the golden fleece, and they were going places where they would be tempted with riches and other wish fulfilment".

"The king and the vigilante on a heroic quest" Hansel mused "If they were smart they'd take the temptations"

"Maybe we can have a little fun with temptations" Cruella suggested "after we leave a mess or two around here, we could go see what riches the sea of temptation may offer us"

"and try to stop those pesky heroes from getting what they're after" Hansel added "I like it".

The two kissed and collapsed onto the floor together.

**Back On The Island In The Sea Of Temptations**

Arthur walked up to Edmund, his eyes glowing with opportunity.

"Edmund!" He exclaimed "I found a treasure trove, filled with treasure that can make us rich and give people such euphoric feelings, we may not even need the golden fleece!"

"Arthur" Edmund said, getting ready to speak sternly "remember this is a trap of the island, it's trying to steer you away from the mission"

"But what if there is an easier way to fulfill the quest!" Arthur protested "we can bring treasure back to the people!"

"False euphoria is not what they need" Edmund reminded him "resolving their personal issues is what they need".

"You don't understand the wonder of what I have found!" Arthur growled "come see for yourself!"

"Alright, I'll have a look" Edmund reluctantly agreed, maybe Arthur would be satisfied with Edmund's resolve if he at least understood better. "Lead the way".

Arthur led Edmund through the woods to a great chest of gold and gems.

"Touch it!" Arthur implored.

Edmund touched one of the treasures and it made him feel happier than he had felt in a long time. It was like being with his former fiancee, before his friends had betrayed him.

"I can make my kingdom whole, with this!" Arthur declared, salivating.

Edmund suddenly couldn't remember why he had objected to this. It felt right. Then Arthur continued.

"If everyone has some, they will never have a care in the world, they will feel like all their problems are solved" Arthur mused.

Now Edmund remembered the problem. It only felt like his problems were solved. He would never move on from the Underworld this way. He couldn't allow Arthur to deceive the people of the Underworld. He put down the treasure and forcefully knocked treasure out of Arthur's hand.

"ENOUGH!" Edmund shouted "our quest is to help the people, not deceive them, not put them under another spell like you did in Camelot with the sand! Not on my watch!"

He tackled the king and pushed him to the ground. Arthur struggled. Eventually, Edmund subdued him.

"Okay, you're right" Arthur acknowledged when he came to his senses "My goal is to fix a broken kingdom, not to create another illusion. Let's get out of here".

Edmund took Arthur's hand and they helped one another back up. The two men headed back to the boat.

**A Long Time Ago In The Realm Dumas Wrote About**

Edmund decided to sit and watch a courtroom trial play out with Villefort as the prosecutor. He was interested to see the corruption firsthand. As he sat in the courtroom and watched things play out, it became harder to bear than he had anticipated. He had studied a book on lawyer tactics and was able to recognize every morsel of corruption. The leading questions Villefort asked the witnesses, the looks that implied he had bribed the judge and jurors, the intimidation he used to draw out a false confession. Edmund could barely take it but he knew if he made a scene it would only make it harder later to take Villefort out of his position of power. So he sat in quiet anger while Villefort was confident and opportunistic, his eyes even glowing. Near the end of the trial, Villefort met Edmund's eye. Suddenly Villefort looked a bit nervous. After the trial, he approached Edmund and invited him into his office to talk. Edmund was reluctant but interested in what Villefort had to say, so he agreed.

**Sea Of Temptations**

Hansel and Cruella were in a boat, crossing the sea.

"Sirens are up ahead" said Cruella "don't let them trap you".

"Well" answered Hansel "let's see if you're enough woman for me".

They kissed and it was enough to keep Hansel from being tempted by siren sex. Soon they were on the island Arthur and Edmund had just left.

"Time to hunt some TREASURE!" Hansel shouted excitedly. They went into the woods and soon found the chest the men had resisted taking.

"Look at all this moolah!" Hansel said.

Cruella rubbed some gold coins against her face. She seemed a bit turned on.

"Perfectly marvellous" she said "feels almost as good as murdering people".

Hansel held a gem in his hand. It felt like he was home with his father and sister, before the family fell apart.

"We can take this back to the village, sell some euphoria for favours" Hansel said mischievously.

"I concur" said Cruella "Let's pack some. But we mustn't stop here. Let us see what the sea offers the valiant heroes next".

**Further Into The Sea Of Temptations**

Arthur and Edmund's boat approached a cave. Suddenly Edmund noticed the other boat behind him and pointed out to Arthur. It was Cruella and Hansel.

"Hello Darlings!" Cruella shouted "Did you forget to invite us to the party?"

Arthur and Edmund looked at each other and rolled their eyes in annoyance, then continued to look ahead. Suddnly, four sharp rocks sprung out of the sea, trapping each bot between two rocks. Next, humanoid figures appeared on the rocks, one by one. One looked like Arthur's wife, Guinevere. The next one looked like Edmund's ex-fiancee, Mercedes. Instead of a romantic love, for Hansel appeared the form of his sister, Gretel. Nothing appeared on the fourth rock. The men looked at Cruella inquisitively. She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I guess there's nobody I love" she said casually and dismissively. She was almost proud of this fact.

Edmund was drawn to Mercedes, even though he knew it was a trap, he was struggling to fight it. Arthur was stunned to see Guinevere. He wanted to apologize for how bad of a husband he became in his obsession with excalibur. He started moving towards her.

"It's a trap". Edmund reminded him, still fighting his own temptation "Guinevere is still alive, she's not down here".

"But I am here" the Guinevere figure said "I've missed you so"

"What if it is her?" Arthur protested "How can I be sure she hasn't died and come here? I will not neglect my wife again!"

"Of course it's her" Cruella said, entertained by Arthur's struggle "Count, how could you think your woman there is an illusion, she's waited here so long for you".

Could she be right? Edmund wondered. Was Mercedes the real deal. No. Cruella was the villain. He trusted Abee and Abee had said Mercedes was in a better place now.

"Stay with me, Edmund" the Mercedes figure said "It's been so long"

"Mercedes wouldn't want to keep me from my redemption quest" Edmund said.

He looked over at the Guinevere figure.

"Where's Lancelot?" He asked her.

"Lancelot who?" She said.

"Arthur, it's not real!" Edmund shouted "The real Guinevere loves Lancelot! I know it hurts but it's the truth!"

"I only love you" the Guinevere figure reassured Arthur, and embraced him. He kissed her.

"NO!" Edmund shouted, cutting them apart with his sword before she could drag him down.

Meanwhile Hansel had been walking towards the image of his sister.

"Oh get down from there!" Cruella groaned casually, and tried to pull Hansel back down by his shirt.

As the sirens had failed to drag then men down, they got angry and turned to ghostly form, creating a whirlpool and big waves. The ships were tossed in the air. The travellers were tossed down onto pieces of land far apart, Hansel and Edmund in one place, Cruella and Arthur in another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Long Time Ago In The Realm Dumas Wrote About**

Villefort sat down in his office and poured himself some red wine. Edmund entered behind him. He gestured for Edmund to sit down but Edmund remained standing.

"The Count of Monte Cristo" Villefort said, in surprise that his former friend had made it to this place in life "just the man I've been looking to see".

"And you're the man I wanted to see, probably for different reasons" replied Edmund.

"Last time you were here, wasn't the best of circumstances" Vilefort said.

"You betrayed me!" Edmund reminded him "but now I will stop you from hurting others. Even if you make me disappear again, my associates have instructions on how to expose your evil".

"Then there is little I can do" said Villefort in a defeated tone "except offer you a deal".

Edmund was angry but curious.

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

"You don't want to remove me from my position of power" said Villefort "because if we team up I can use my position to give you what you crave most; your revenge. I can persecute the baron and others who were involved in your downfall, if we work together".

Edmund was disgusted but tempted.

"I will consider it" he said, reluctantly.

**Underworld, Present Day**

Edmund and Hansel landed together on one side of the divide made by the sirens. There were now rock walls all around them and no obvious way out. He couldn't believe he was stuck with one of the villains and would probably have to work with him to get out. Edmund looked at the wall, trying to figure out the next course of action to take. Hansel lazily sat on a rock watching him. Edmund turned around and saw Hansel smirk. Edmund was annoyed.

"Care to help find a way out of here?" Edmund asked.

"Isn't that the hero's job?" Hansel asked.

"Were you always this irritating?" Edmund asked, somewhat rhetorically.

Hansel stood up.

"I used to see myself as one of the heroes" he answered "when I was a young man and I used to go around with my friend Henry. He was always talking about heroics, it got grating once in a while. He didn't know until years later that I secretly wanted to murder witches. They needed to pay for the harm they did my family!"

Edmund had never come this close to a heart to heart with Hansel before. He always just saw Hansel as a villain he needed to keep in line. He was unsure how to react to Hansel's backstory.

"You and I aren't so different" Hansel said, trying to break the awkward silence "Henry told me all about you, he met you in Storybrooke. You spent much of your life trying to get revenge on people that wronged you. You hurt people who get in your way. Yet you think you're the more noble one".

Edmund couldn't deny it.

"But I'm trying to be a hero now" Edmund said "I'm trying to help people by finding the Golden Fleece. What are you and Cruella here for? To irritate us? To gain riches for yourselves? Are you gonna use those treasures to trick people?"

"That's part of why I'm out here" Hansel said "Cruella doesn't know my real motivation. I've been in the jail at the sheriff's station enough times to figure out what Lady Tremaine has been doing. Trying to find a way into Tartarus to free the witches".

Edmund became aggressive "You want to set loose a bunch of witches on Underbrooke?!" He accused., pointing his sword at Hansel.

"I have something Rapunzel doesn't right now" Hansel explained "I have a loved one in there right now. My sister, who was corrupted by witches and died trying to join the coven!"

"I'm sorry" said Edmund, lowering his sword "having a loved one in Hell can't be pleasant".

"I might be able to find a way to save her" he said "I swiped some of Lady Tremaine's graphs".

"How do I know you aren't up to something more sinister?" Asked Edmund "some of the greatest sinners in history are in there".

"How do you know Arthur has good intentions with the golden fleece?" Asked Hansel defensively "that guy was as big a bastard in life as either of us".

"I don't" admitted Edmund "I've been suspicious of him from the beginning. Now let's find a way out of here and onward so I can ensure he stays honest".

"Who's ensuring you stay honest?" Asked Hansel.

"I guess the same person making sure you don't stir up trouble with your girlfriend" said Edmund, irritated "absolutely nobody!"

"You, Tremaine, and Arthur are always stopping our fun" Hansel complained.

"I'd put a more permanent stop to it if Arthur would let me!" Shouted Edmund.

"Yeah cause you're Mr. Nobility" laughed Hansel "you were gonna kill innocent people to get your revenge. I only killed people who deserved it".

"And sent them to Tartarus" Edmund pointed out "and you're gonna run past your victims and expect to get out with your sister?"

Hansel was suddenly filled with dread. He contemplated for a few moments.

"I gotta try" he said.

"Noble" said Edmund "why are you with Cruella anyway? Do you think she loves you?"

"Cruella doesn't really love" said Hansel "not the way normal people do. But she gets me. She gets what drove me to kill. That's the kind of relationship I need. She's honest about who she is, she isn't a noble hypocrite like you. She's bad and she admits it".

"Let's just find a way out of here" Edmund said, exhausted and confused.

**On The Opposite Side Of The Cave**

Cruella and Arthur were trapped together, in a similar situation to their travel companions, looking for a way out.

"You know" Cruella said while in a sexy pose "we could take advantage of this time alone together".

Arthur put his hand out in a gesture that said "back off".

"Not going to happen" he said.

"Ooooh" Cruella said in an exasperated tone "don't you heroes ever have any FUN?"

"Not he way you do" said Arthur.

"No wonder your wife left you" taunted Cruella.

"That was my fault" said Arthur sadly "for neglecting her, for becoming too obsessed with my quest to repair a broken kingdom. I lost much. Now I seek redemption, by protecting my kingdom and my subjects, even those like you".

"Oh posh!" Said Cruella "you are still obsessed with repairing a broken kingdom. You haven't changed any more than I have".

"I am able to resist my greed now and help people in need" answered Arthur "I could abuse my power and have you locked in a deep dungeon, filled with torturous things, howls vicious dogs, tattered fur coats in constant decay, but you are one of my subjects regardless of what sort of person you are and my job is to give you a chance at a happy ending".

"What a sickly sweet sentiment" scoffed Cruella "a former murderous, lying, dictator gone all noble for the likes of me. We'll see how noble you really are when this place tempts you with something better than this place. Some cozy palace with dragons to slay. Maybe a place in Olympus with full god powers. Oh right, you're already basically a demigod thanks to Zeus, use your power and get us out of here".

"That's right I do" Arthur suddenly recalled. He put his hands towards the wall and shouted "stand back!"

He took down the wall, sending pieces flying. He couldn't help but grin when some hit Cruella.

**Underworld, Island of Colchis**

Arthur bust through the rock wall with godlike strength, then opened the way for Edmund and Hansel to come through the other wall. Cruella and Hansel embraced. Edmund and Arthur greeted one another with a brotherly handshake.

"We're almost there, my good knight" declared Arthur "Aeetes, the protector of the fleece, is just up ahead".

"What about those two?" Edmund asked, gesturing towards Cruella and Hansel.

"They best turn back now" Arthur said, looking at them "they won't get past Aeetes tests and I do not know if he is a merciful god. I will fix one of the ships so you can head back to Underbrooke".

"I ain't ready to go back" Hansel said, matter-of-factly. He looked at Cruella "Let's have a little fun sabotaging these fellows".

Arthur drew his sword. Edmund got between them.

"Enough!" Shouted Edmund "nobody has to come to harm". He turned towards Arthur and whispered "he wants his sister back, there may be a way to save her from Tartarus, it may help Hansel move on from here".

Arthur looked incredulous.

"He's gotten to you?" Arthur asked Edmund "you've let him distract you from our mission!"

"You're the one who has needed to be pulled back to our mission several times!" Retorted Edmund "I'm not sure I trust our intentions!" He declared, drawing his sword.

"YES!" Shouted Cruella in delight "tear each other apart!"

She approached Edmund and whispered in his ear "remember this man deceived his entire kingdom and little wife for years, he could be doing the same to us".

Next she went over to Arthur's ear and said "remember, this man's unfinished business is to exact revenge on those who ruined his life. How can you tell if his intentions are pure?"

Arthur and Edmund looked at one another with sudden deep distrust. They made slight, sudden movements with their swords, trying to scare one another. Hansel chuckled while Cruella cackled.

"Why do you not keep these chuckleheads locked up somewhere?" Edmund asked, suspiciously.

"It's the Underworld" Arthur said "it would eventually have a maddening effect on these already mad people. My mandate as king is to give ALL my subjects a chance at a happy ending".

"That is why I wish to save Gretel" Edmund replied "if you want all your subjects to have a chance at healing and moving on, Hansel needs it".

"She could join those two and wreak even more havoc!" Arthur protested.

"You just said it is part of your mandate to help everyone have a chance at a happy ending!" Edmund insisted.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS DRAMA!?" A voice boomed, causing all four people to jump back.

**A Long Time Ago In The Realm Dumas Wrote About**

Edmund faced a conundrum. He sat with two envelopes and a lit candle in front of him. One was his evidence against Villefort, the other a promise from Villefort to help him prosecute his enemies. What was more important to him? Stopping Villefort's corrupt treatment of innocent people, or revenge against those who wronged him? With a deep sigh, he took one of the envelopes and set fire to it with the candle.

**Present Day, In The Underworld, Island of Colchis**

Arthur, Edmund, Hansel, and Cruella were all taken by surprise to see what appeared to be a man before them. A tall, thin, clean-shaven, blond, man wearing ancient greek armour as if going to battle.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he said with a bow "I am the deity, Aeetes, son of Helios, king of this island and protector of the Golden Fleece. My job is to keep it out of the hands of those who will misuse it. Were you not expecting me?"

Arthur bowed and replied "yes we expected you, my lord, I wish to use the fleece to help people with emotional healing so they can move on from this world".

"I have heard a lot about you, King Arthur" Aeetes said with a cautious smile "you can see how your reputation may give me pause. Especially when I sense the man you brought with you isn't even sure whether you can be trusted with it".

"I shall go to the ends of the Earth to prove myself" declared Arthur.

"Oh but don't you want to see the consolation prizes I've prepared for you all?" Asked Aeetes with a devilish grin.

Suddenly four boxes appeared around the four. One was shaped like a bottle of gin. Another was shaped like a gingerbread house. The third one was shaped like the treasure chest Edmund found at Monte Cristo. The remaining box was shaped like a sword in a stone. They were spread out into four corners of the surrounding area. It was obvious which one was meant for each of them.

"Each box contains what one of you wants most" Aeetes explained "A chance for Ms De Vil to return to the land of the living, a chance for Hansel to save his sister, a chance for the Count to have his revenge, and a chance for the King to have all of Excalibur. That is if you want these things badly enough".

"You're not REALLY going to let Cruella go back to the world of the living?!" Edmund asked in disgust "and Arthur, don't you forget what we came for now!"

"Relax, dear Count" said Aeetes gently "everyone will get what they earn".

Edmund raised his eyebrows as his three companions walked towards their boxes. He wanted to stop Arthur and Cruella but he felt stunned somehow. Aeetes gave him a look, which urged him to begin moving towards his box despite his better judgement. Suddenly, in front of all four boxes appeared human figures. For Cruella, a man who reminded her of her father, the first man she had ever killed in cold blood just because she liked killing. For Hansel, an old woman casting charms, a witch. For Edmund, a young innocent looking maiden, reminiscent of Snow White who he once had planned to kill so the Evil Queen would help him with his own revenge but had refrained from doing so. For Arthur, a young squire, like the one he had goaded into suicide during his time as a ruthless king of Camelot. A poison-laden dagger appeared in each of the four's hands.

"You've each been willing to kill innocents for your selfish desires before" laughed Aeetes. "Now fight for what you want".

Cruella and Hansel didn't hesitate at all to stab the figures in front of them. Edmund threw his dagger aside, shouting that the whole ordeal was totally barbaric. Arthur more calmly set aside his, saying he was not that man anymore. All four figures vanished.

"They were never really here" said Aeetes, in a deadpan tone "Ms De Vil, the author ensured a long time ago that you can't even kill, remember? Shame on you all for falling for this. Anyway, the Count and the King pass this test of morality, I'm done with the rest of you".

Aeetes snapped his fingers, making Cruella and Hansel vanish. Edmund and Arthur both looked concerned.

"They are unharmed" Aeetes reassured them "back in your Underbrooke jail cell until whenever Sheriff Tremaine decides to let them out. Now there is just the matter of what you two want more, what is in your boxes or the Golden Fleece? Should you choose the box, go for it. Should you choose the fleece, further tests await you at the end of that road". He pointed to a road.

"Come on Sir Edmund!" Arthur said, cheerfully extending his hand "We have made it this far, it is just over the horizon!"

Edmund turned away from Arthur.

"Edmund?" Arthur asked, now worried.

"I've come all this way for a King I can't even trust" said Edmund "I had to stop you from succumbing to temptation at every turn. I don't know if you deserve my help finishing this quest. I don't know if you deserve the Golden Fleece".

Arthur grabbed Edmund's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Edmund growled, shaking him off.

"You saved me from temptation many times, let me save you now" Arthur pleaded.

But Edmund gave in, and touched his temptation box.

**A long time ago in the Realm Dumas Wrote About**

Edmund visited a boardroom meeting with a bunch of prosecutors. Villefort had set it up for him, expecting him to feed them info about the people he wanted revenge on. Villelfort welcomed Edmund. Edmund opened the envelope he had brought, and gave the prosecutors all the information he had on Villefort. At one point he had considered taking Villefort's offer to collaborate with him ob getting revenge, but that could wait. He needed to stop Villefort from hurting more innocents. He looked at Villefort and said "Sorry, brother, I hope you understand".

**Present Day, Isle of Colchis, Underworld**

Edmund was tied to a golden chair with bronze chains.

"You will get to walk away with that box" Aeetes assured him "but first you have to watch the consequences of your decision, your friend must now face three impossible tasks without your help"

Arthur was now standing in a great field, ready for whatever was coming. Two fire breathing, bronze footed, bulls came at him in opposite directions. He ran to dodge them.

"You have to get them to plow the field together" Aeetes said, wondering if Arthur was clever enough.

Arthur found a rope in the field, jumped onto the back of one bull, used his horse-riding skills to tame it, lassoed the other bull, and tied their front hooves together. Then he calmly led them across the field. Aeetes was impressed. He gave Arthur a jar of dragon teeth.

"Sow the field" Aeetes commanded.

"With dragon teeth?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"You want the fleece?" Aeetes asked.

Without another word, Arthur sowed the field. Then the teeth began transforming into an army of skeletons.

"The proverbial skeletons in your closet" Aeetes explained "one for every person you wronged in your lifetime".

Arthur tried to fight the skeleton army off, but singlehandedly it was no use. Then he had another idea. He knelt down and apologized to the skeletons, this subdued them and made them lay down on the ground, at peace.

"You have proven yourself worthy" Aeetes said, presenting the Golden Fleece to Arthur at last. He then freed Edmund from his chains. Arthur thanked Aeetes with a bow.

"I don't understand" Edmund said to Arthur "why did you go through with the test? I thought you would take your temptation like I did if I didn't help you".

"Excalibur wasn't tempting enough for me" Arthur explained "It was the biggest thing Aeetes could tempt me with, the one thing I wanted in life was Excalibur, whole, and to be unquestionably ruler of Camelot. But it wasn't sufficient to tempt me away from my quest. The one thing I truly want most now is to be a good ruler, to help heal the emotional ailments of my subjects here in the Underworld".

"I'm sorry" Edmund said "I should have trusted you, I should have helped you".

"You did" Arthur reassured him "I would not have gotten this far if not for you. You helped remind me who I am and keep me on track numerous times on the way here. I am in your debt".

"But I gave into my temptation in the end" said Edmund "there is but one way I can redeem myself now".

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur, worried Edmund may hurt himself in some way.

Edmund turned to Aeetes.

"I must let my quest for vengeance go" Edmund said "King Aeetes, I humbly request that I be allowed to trade my temptation for Hansel's. He needs his sister back more than I need revenge".

"Very well" Aeetes said with a nod "Gretel will tun up in Underbrooke soon after I send you back".

Edmund thanked him with a bow. Edmund and Arthur were both transported back to Underbrooke.

**Back In Underbrooke**

Edmund and Arthur were outside the library, which thanks to Arthur had the clock tower fixed and working. They came upon Hansel and his sister, Gretel.

"I heard you saved me" Gretel said to Edmund, then gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you happy" said Edmund.

Suddenly a portal to a better place opened. Edmund had completed his unfinished business, his craving for vengeance gone.

"I guess my time here is up" he said "Hansel, Gretel, will you be joining me"

"We've still got a lot of emotional stuff to work out" Hansel explained "besides, I think in her way, Cruella still needs me right now".

"Well best of luck to you" Edmund said.

Edmund then turned to Arthur, clasping his hand.

"I guess this is it, my brother" Edmund said "hopefully we might meet again someday"

Arthur pulled Edmund in for an embrace.

"You are ready for your next quest" Arthur said proudly.

Edmund entered the portal and found himself in the better place. There was his true love, his long dead fiancé, Mercedes, waiting to greet him. He could barely speak. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Edmund" she said "I knew you'd find your way back to me someday"

"It was quite the journey" he said.


End file.
